


S&L

by Tykki, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: А иногда просто требуется ещё немного времени, чтобы всё пошло своим чередом





	1. S for Savior (Sectumsempra)

**Author's Note:**

> Сириус Блэк стал Хранителем Секрета, Поттеры остались в живых, на дворе 1982 год

Сегодня определённо был не лучший день в жизни Сириуса Блэка, зато он откровенно обещал стать последним. Ну, что-то на это намекает, когда в тёмном лесу лежишь у ног Волдеморта, а вокруг смыкается дружный клуб его последователей... и это не говоря о методично накладываемом Круциатусе.

В какой-то момент холодные приказания говорить превратились в белый шум, но Сириус и так знал, что от него требуют. Знал и не собирался отдавать: местонахождение лучшего друга, его жены и их двухлетнего ребёнка. Когда он становился Хранителем Секрета, Альбус предупреждал его, и Джеймс беспокоился тоже, да и он сам знал, что хоть Секрет всегда должен быть раскрыт добровольно, это ещё никогда не мешало пытаться применить к Хранителю Круциатус, Империус или хотя бы Веритасерум. Сириусу предлагали тоже спрятаться самому — но шла война, каждая палочка была на счету, и не для того он учился в Гриффиндоре, чтобы...

— Круцио.

Даже сам Сириус понял, что следующий Круциатус, скорее всего, станет для него последним. А уж тесный кружок Пожирателей точно должен был понять, поэтому на этот раз перерыв получился долгим. Сириус даже начал слышать очередные предложения рассказать Секрет, чтобы это наконец закончилось.

И оно закончилось бы. Человеческое тело не может выдерживать вред бесконечно, а смерть Хранителя не разрушает, к счастью, Секрета. Сириус не хотел умирать, но готов был это сделать, и стоящие рядом враги это понимали. Круг разомкнулся — представление было почти что окончено.

...Невербальное заклинание омыло Сириуса, как чистая вода, а вместе с ним пришёл импульс: беги. После стольких круциатусов не бегут, но чужой магии хватило, чтобы Сириус рванул в сторону, не рассуждая и не давая опомниться Пожирателям. Только бы вкатиться в кусты — и с другой стороны вынырнул уже здоровенный чёрный пёс, улепётывающий даже на судорожно дёргающихся лапах. Только бы добраться до границы, за которой можно аппарировать...

Это ему не удалось. Пожиратели опомнились быстро и поиск организовали чётко. Пробраться между ними было нереально, и пёс забился в неглубокую ложбинку, снова превращаясь в человека. Которого пытали слишком долго, чтобы одно заклинание могло всё отменить.

Шорох кустов означал конец игры. Фигура в чёрной мантии и белой маске стояла прямо напротив, и не было ни шанса, что его не заметят.

— Его здесь нет, — прозвучал искажённый голос, а потом Сириуса накрыло... дезилюминационным, наверное, потому что появились новые фигуры, но никто не обратил на него внимания.

Он не знал, надолго ли отключился, но заметил, когда его поволокло почти у самой земли, без всякой заботы пересчитывая им корни и ветки. Светало — значит, всё-таки долго он в ложбинке полежал. Пожиратель, его спрятавший, молча появился рядом и больно сжал плечо, когда они достигли, видно, границы колпака. А потом развернул к себе, буравя ненавидящим взглядом, глаза в глаза, и Сириусу хотелось сказать, что легилименцией Секрет тоже не выпытать, но способность говорить была не с ним уже некоторое время.

Аппарация была последним, что Сириус запомнил.

...Если бы он был в сознании, то знал бы, что они аппарировали на то место, где его должны были встречать. Пожиратель нагнулся над ним, проверяя пульс, и снова бросил заклятье, успокаивающее судороги. Потом распрямился, сделал шаг в сторону, огляделся — явно пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.

— Сектумсемпра! — звонко произнёс женский голос за его спиной, и Пожиратель чуть ли не кувыркнулся в аппарацию, так что проклятие пролетело мимо и расщепило деревце вместо человека. Женщина, его бросившая, задумчиво склонила голову: от неё не укрылось, что нескладная худая фигура пришла в движение ещё на первом слоге, словно знала, чего ожидать.

Но потом её взгляд упал на лежащего, и Лили Поттер, временно позабыв свои сомнения, кинулась к нему, охая:

— Мягколап!

Капюшон мантии слетел, открывая лицо и рыжие волосы. Но свидетелей всё равно не было, а через секунду Лили уже аппарировала в Мунго, крепко обнимая всё так же бессознательного Сириуса.

Колдомедикам придётся слишком многое объяснять, но их помощь требовалась немедленно...


	2. S for St. Mungo (Silencio)

Первой миссией Лили Поттер спустя два года после того, как беременность, роды, ребёнок, а потом и охота Лорда Волдеморта приковали её к дому, было всего-навсего побыть связной для Сириуса Блэка. Она не возражала, радуясь уже тому, что наконец вырвется на волю; Джеймс начал выходить раньше, с момента, как Дамблдор вернул плащ-невидимку, и она смертельно завидовала. Она любила мужа, нет, правда, но два года безвылазно вместе — серьёзное испытание для любого брака. Даже если время от времени к вам заходят друзья. Правда, в основном друзья мужа: при всех их тёплых отношениях — она не обманывалась, что для остальных Мародёров она всё-таки была скорее женой друга. Это даже не то чтоб обижало (в конце концов, она и общаться-то толком с ними начала в два последних года Хогвартса), но слишком много внутренних шуток было ей непонятно, и она страшно скучала если не по школе и школьным знакомствам, то хоть по активному участию в Ордене Феникса. Конечно, в те времена уже нельзя было вернуться и по другим причинам... Прюэтты погибли, над домом тогдашней лучшей подруги, Марлин Маккинон, зажглась Метка... по сравнению с этим Лили было грешно жаловаться: всего-то сидит под Фиделиусом.

Но сидеть в этом подобии мирной жизни, когда остальные воюют, было особенно мучительно, и она упрашивала и упрашивала Дамблдора, пока он не согласился. Простенькая миссия, да. Должна была быть. Пока на условленное место не аппарировал Пожиратель Смерти, сжимавший плечо Сириуса, который выглядел хуже, чем некоторые инфери. Лили едва не бросилась в атаку, но замерла, оценивая ситуацию. Пожиратель явно не заметил её под плащом-невидимкой и сам не делал ничего угрожающего, и от его заклинания Сириусу полегчало... а ещё, несмотря на стандартные маску и мантию, он был неуловимо знаком. Фигура, движения... Лили решила проверить догадку и отчётливо произнесла заклинание, которое не любила, но хорошо помнила.

— Сектумсемпра!

И он понял, сразу понял, что это будет, и исчез сразу, не дожидаясь продолжения. И, может быть, узнавая голос?.. Но было уже не до него. Лили сбросила плащ, убирая его в карман, а святой Мунго уже распахивал двери, и, к счастью, она аппарировала так, что наткнулась только на одну дежурную колдомедичку.

— Что?.. — выставляя палочку, приготовилась к атаке она.

— Помогите! — она показала на бессознательного Сириуса, которого левитировала за собой. — Пожиратели...

С губ незнакомой колдомедички явно готово было сорваться множество вопросов, но она пересилила себя, глядя на то, что ей принесли.

— Я займусь, — кивнула она, соглашаясь. — Можете оставить его на меня...

— Не могу, — твёрдо сказала Лили, и её смерили внимательным взглядом.

— Хорошо...

Они вдвоём дошли до свободной палаты и опустили Сириуса на кровать. Колдомедичка тут же захлопотала рядом, накладывая диагностирующие чары и тут же вливая зелья: в общем, фронт работ был и так понятен, вряд ли кто-то в Святом Мунго к этому моменту не узнавал последствия Круциатуса.

— Я Табита, — между делом бросила она. — Вы?..

— Лили, — ответила та, в полной мере сознавая, что в качестве благодарности будет Табиту обливиэйтить.

Пока что та кивнула и продолжила работу, и Лили прислонилась к стене, чтобы не мешать.

— Часть действия Круциатуса снимали неизвестным заклинанием, — заметила Табита. — Ваша работа?

— Нет, — покачала головой Лили, вспоминая ещё раз знакомого-незнакомого Пожирателя. Неужели и тут что-то изобрёл?.. Хорошо, что не новая Сектумсемпра, хотя, если подумать, от неё он тоже придумывал противодействующее...

— Жаль, — Табита углубилась дальше в работу. — Не стойте столбом, подавайте склянки...

Расслабляющее мускулы, укрепляющее, заживляющее... Стоило Сириусу хоть сколько-то прийти в себя, как он зашёлся в крике, и Лили машинально сказала: «Силенцио!» — до того, как это сделала Табита.

— Хорошо, — кивнула та, вливая очередную склянку. — Но больше ничем его вместо меня не заклинайте, очень уж тонкое равновесие, и тут надо хорошо понимать, что можно, а что нельзя...

А потом она сама перешла на заклинания, и Лили нахмурилась, узнавая что-то из области ментального, чем владела не очень хорошо. На тёмной коже Табиты крупными каплями собрался пот, когда она наконец отпустила голову Сириуса, позволяя ему закрыть глаза, и, не поворачиваясь, произнесла:

— Он был на грани сумасшествия из-за такого количества Круциатусов... и не советую вам Обливиэйт. Я очень буду стараться отбиться.

Лили досадливо прикусила губу, понимая, что, раз Табита ментальный мастер, у неё может и получиться, а рикошет Обливиэйта — не то, с чем она хочет иметь сегодня дело.

— По крайней мере, дайте мне фору перед тем, как звать авроров, — попросила она. — Я успею аппарировать с ним.

Колдомедичка устало посмотрела на неё, и Лили снова увидела перед собой человека, который жил в разгар войны.

— Я дам вам час, — сказала она. — Потому что сейчас ваш друг слишком слаб, чтобы аппарировать, его и сюда-то не следовало... Ждите. Я отведу другим глаза от этой палаты.

Лили благодарно кивнула и подумала, что надо сказать Дамблдору, что, возможно, в Святом Мунго у Ордена Феникса есть сочувствующая. Или, по крайней мере, кто-то, кто понимает, что авроры в эти времена могут оказаться на разных сторонах...

Но пока что делать было нечего, и, когда Табита вышла, Лили уставилась на Сириуса, пытаясь угадать момент, в который ему станет лучше. Ну, достаточно хорошо, чтобы аппарировать, конечно. Так-то, само собой, в ближайшие дни дом в Годриковой Лощине обретёт нового обитателя, и Гарри даже обрадуется, наверное, когда Сириус уже сможет с ним играть.

Только сейчас она поняла, что, кажется, они легко отделались. Похоже, Сириус попался врагам, и она вообще могла его не дождаться, не то что успеть притащить в Святой Мунго до того, как ущерб стал непоправим. Выдохнув, Лили почувствовала, что её начинает колотить, но для этого пока не было времени, они пока ещё не были в безопасности...

Сириус тихо застонал, а значит, действие Силенцио спадало. Лили решила воспринять это как знак, что пора аппарировать, — другого всё равно не было, а так и впрямь авроров было недолго дождаться.

— Извини, Мягколап, — шепнула она, беря его за плечо, и хлопок спустя они уже были на пороге дома, прямо в прихожей. Сириус свернулся клубком боли, но даже не потерял сознание, и Лили с облегчением помогла ему подняться на ноги.

— Дом, милый дом, а, Лил? — прохрипел Сириус, повисая на ней.

— Вроде того, — вздохнула она.

И устыдилась мысли, что вообще-то надеялась вернуться сюда не так быстро...


	3. N for Name-Calling (Nox)

Дом встретил обычными мирными звуками, и Лили особенно отчётливо прочувствовала их неестественность: там — война, там — гибнут люди, там — Орден Феникса, авроры и Пожиратели Смерти, а здесь... застывшая в янтаре сказка, в которую уже невозможно верить. Ненастоящая жизнь.

— Лили, ты? — крикнул Джеймс, когда она открыла дверь в гостиную. — А принеси с кухни пирог!

Цеплявшийся за стены Сириус слабо, но отчётливо хмыкнул:

— Сохатый прямо в своём репертуаре...

Он явно говорил об этом с любовью, но вот Лили стиснула зубы.

А вот ещё причина, по которой она так стремилась хоть ненадолго сбежать из дома... за время, что они жили вместе, стало пронзительно очевидно, что некоторые привычки из любимого и балованного сына Поттеров очень сложно искоренить. И если в Хогвартсе это было меньше заметно, всё-таки кучу работы там делали домовые эльфы, то вот теперь Лили сама ощущала себя немного домовым эльфом.

— А что, Акцио теперь не работает? — стараясь не выдавать раздражения, спросила Лили.

— На мне кошка лежит! — весело откликнулся Джеймс. — За палочкой не дотянешься!

— Придётся, — хмуро сказала она. — Помоги мне. Мягколап серьёзно ранен.

Хвала Мерлину, хоть после этого Джеймс подскочил, скидывая кошку, и уставился на них обоих, а потом схватил наконец палочку и помог отлевитировать Сириуса на диван. Сириус растянулся там с заметным облегчением, и Лили отправилась в домашнюю лабораторию, собирая все те же зелья, что недавно при ней использовала Табита.

Сразу же влив в пациента укрепляющее, она спросила у мужа:

— Как Гарри?

— Спит наверху, — откликнулся Джеймс, сосредоточенно трансфигурируя диван прямо под Сириусом в нормальную кровать с постельным бельём и прикроватным столиком.

— Он ел?

— Конечно! — возмутился Джеймс, и Лили кивнула и решила перепроверить.

— Я поднимусь к нему, потом ужином займусь, — пообещала она. — А ты пока Патронуса Дамблдору пошли и перепроверь состояние Мягколапа. Вообще с ним нельзя было аппарировать...

Теперь кивнул Джеймс. И наконец спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Напоролся на засаду, — голос Сириуса звучал чуть лучше после укрепляющего. — И, ты представляешь, Сохатый, на Самого... Но мне помогли, — он нахмурился. — Причём кто-то из этих же... А я уж думал, что сдохну.

Лили с удовольствием послушала бы детали, но её волновал Гарри, и она поднялась наверх, быстрым шагом идя в детскую. Но там тоже было спокойно: Гарри действительно спал в своей кроватке, обнимая плюшевого волка, и, судя по тому, что лицо его не морщилось и не кривилось, был всем доволен. И вот теперь Лили окончательно оставили силы, и она села на пол прямо у кроватки, привалившись к прутьям, глядя на безмятежного сына и слушая его дыхание. Она задремала, сама не заметив, и проснулась минут через двадцать, от того, как затекла шея. Гарри всё так же спал, так что она тихо вышла и спустилась на кухню, запуская все нужные для готовки заклинания. Надо было сказать Джеймсу с Сириусом, что ужин скоро будет, и она вернулась в гостиную, всё ещё ступая очень тихо — этому они выучились в первые месяцы родительства.

Сириус опять говорил, и надо было бы сделать ему замечание, чтобы не перенапрягался, а то, можно подумать, это не его два часа назад в Святом Мунго в одно целое собирали...

— Но всё-таки, Сохатый, получается, что у меня полноценный Долг Жизни перед каким-то Пожирателем. Потому что и та заклялка во время Круцио, и что он меня не сдал и к Лили перенёс... — Джеймс, похоже, что-то начал возражать, и Сириус, кипятясь, перебил: — Нет, слушай, это так не работает! Он сделал — значит, сделал, неважно, почему! Сам же знаешь: это не обойти. Даже вон у Сопливуса перед тобой Долг Жизни возник, когда ты его на пятом курсе со встречи с Луни вытащил, а Сопливус же тогда первый орал, что ты это для того, чтобы меня не исключили за то, что я его туда отправил...

Лили с грохотом влетела коленом в стол, и мужчины, вздрогнув, повернулись к ней.

— О чём ... — медленно начала она, не обращая внимание на боль в колене. — О чём вы говорите?..

Мозг буксовал, пытаясь признать, что она _понимает_ , о чём они говорят. Потому что этой мерзкой кличкой Мародёры называли только одного человека, и только один раз Джеймс его спасал, она об этом знала, но ни он, ни Сев не рассказывали подробностей.

— Лили, ну, ты знаешь... — Джеймс неловко улыбнулся. — Та история с Ремусом...

Да, ей тоже было неловко, когда Мародёры открыли ей правду про Ремуса, потому что она сразу подумала, что Сев, выходит, был прав насчёт него, но сейчас уже немного поздно в любом случае. И она была благодарна, что Джеймс не стал ещё раз поднимать ту историю со спасением и вообще говорить с ней о Северусе. Тогда она подумала, что Джеймс наконец научился не красоваться лишний раз. Теперь она не была уверена, что дело именно в этом.

— Сириус, — спросила Лили, всё ещё пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное, — ты отправил Сева на встречу к оборотню?!

Он поморщился, прикрывая лицо ладонью:

— Лили, ну я же не это имел в виду...

— А что ещё тут можно было иметь в виду? — выпалила она прежде, чем подумала. От неожиданности ей никто не ответил, но потом Джеймс успокаивающе заметил:

— Ну, главное, что я Сопливуса вытащил, правда? И, не подумай чего, с Долгом Жизни мы по-человечески разошлись.

Лили кивнула.

— Ага, — сказала она. — Ужин готовится на кухне, ты там последи и сними его, когда будет надо, — сказала она. — А я пойду посплю, я что-то с ног валюсь, — сказала она.

Колено дало о себе знать, когда она поднималась по лестнице, и Лили чуть буквальным образом не свалилась с ног. Но всё-таки дохромала до спальни, переоделась в ночнушку и залечила себе колено.

Запоздало она подумала, что можно было сказать Сириусу, перед кем у него, скорее всего, Долг Жизни. Но, правда, она же не знала точно...

И ещё можно было сказать им обоим, чтобы они не называли Сева Сопливусом. Правда, они прекрасно могли ей указать, что она его тоже однажды так при всех назвала. Правда, он её тогда тоже назвал не очень приятным словом.

Чувствуя, что мысли пошли уже на третий круг, и поздравляя себя с интересным первым официальным выходом из дома, Лили забралась в кровать и потянулась положить палочку на столик.

— Нокс, — шепнула она, едва не забыв. И заснула практически сразу, как коснулась головой подушки.


	4. A for Audience (Apparate)

Когда она проснулась, Джеймс спал, отвернувшись от неё на своей половине кровати. Ещё не разлепив толком глаза, Лили по привычке глянула на часы, зачарованные на состояние Гарри (спит, скоро проснётся, надо кормить), накинула домашнюю мантию и пошла к сыну. Какое счастье, что ребёнок стал спокойным! Лили помнила первые месяцы, когда и так было тяжело, а ещё Гарри мало спал и постоянно капризничал, так что она сама дурела от недосыпа и попыток угадать, что случилось на этот раз. Даже диагностирующие помогали не всегда, да она и не была колдомедичкой (и очень жалела, что не прошла курсы для беременных при Мунго... но либо это, либо Орден Феникса). А ещё, спасибо чёртову Пророчеству, их всё пытались перетащить из одного безопасного места в другое, и Лили уже начинала желать, чтобы Волдеморт наконец пришёл, и они со всем бы разобрались. А что? Три раза живы остались, может, и четвёртый повезёт! А даже если и нет, то хоть в гробу поспит...

Потом, когда она наконец смогла спать больше, чем по часу за раз, она уже, конечно, не так сильно жаждала видеть на пороге Волдеморта. И за эти прошлые мысли было стыдно, ведь пришёл он бы в первую очередь за Гарри. Хорошо ещё, она ещё ни с кем ими не делилась, даже Джеймсу, когда они ссорились, не высказала ничего такого.

А они ссорились.

Последнее время — чаще, потому что нелегко постоянно сидеть в одном доме вместе, да, но и ещё из Джеймса стали вылезать привычки, с которыми, как Лили казалось, он уже расстался. А может, как нашёптывал предательский внутренний голос, они никуда и не девались, просто она не замечала их на фоне только начавшегося романа и подготовки к Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ам, войны и свадьбы, быстрой беременности и снова войны... Кажется, только в последний год их жизнь наконец устаканилась, и именно она-то и Лили и не нравилась.

Нет, она себе напоминала, что она сама тоже вряд ли ангел. Но на шестом курсе ей честно показалось, что Джеймс вырос наконец, оставив в прошлом самовлюблённого подростка, который так бесил Лили. Впрочем, ещё с полгода назад они уже выяснили, что, да, местами и правда показалось — когда опять же Сириус вовремя сболтнул, что Джеймс так и не перестал проклинать Сева даже на седьмом курсе, когда она не видела...

Проверив, как там Сириус, и усадив Гарри завтракать, Лили раздражённо вздохнула. Уж если её круг общения ограничился Мародёрами, она предпочла бы почаще видеть Луни, чем Мягколапа. Сириус и Джеймс слишком хорошо умели раззадоривать друг друга, а Ремус сдерживал их хоть как-то — у Питера вон не получалось вовсе. Но ещё год назад, договариваясь о том, кто будет Хранителем Секрета, Джеймс с Сириусом мрачно переглянулись и отвергли вариант с Ремусом, криво объяснив ей, что всё-таки на Тёмное существо сейчас можно оказать влияние...

Прямее объяснять и не надо было. Они все подозревали друг в друге шпионов, Мерлин побери эту войну. И Луни всё понял: хотя ему и открыли местонахождение дома, последний раз он был здесь очень давно. Лили даже не знала толком, что сейчас с ним. Вот Питер заходил, но постоянная нервозность Хвостика только утомляла, и Лили удивлялась, как он ещё не сбежал из Англии, ведь явно же хотелось.

Джеймс спустился вниз и загремел посудой на кухне, когда она уже играла с Гарри, кружа вокруг него кубики с буквами. Судя по голосам внизу, еду нашли и гостя тоже накормили, слава Мерлину. Чуть попозже Джеймс заглянул в детскую и спросил:

— Всё нормально? — и Лили кивнула. — Тогда я беру мантию-невидимку — и к Дамблдору.

...и стало понятно, кто будет до вечера заниматься домом, Гарри и Сириусом.

Нет, ну Джеймс это не со зла, Лили знала. Просто привык так, а она как-то и не сумела ему объяснить, что еда не готовится сама, да и бельё стирается заклинаниями, конечно, но если всё так просто, то можно было бы и самому их накладывать.

Вздохнув, она смирилась с тем, что впереди очередной долгий день.

 

Она выдержала четыре дня, прежде чем попросить о встрече с Дамблдором сама. В первую очередь хотелось снова выйти из дома — но во вторую она всё-таки хотела получить ответ на вопрос про того Пожирателя. Сириусу с Джеймсом Дамблдор ничего не сказал, но она всё ещё не сомневалась, что он знает всё на свете, надо только убедить его сказать. Даже странные откровения Батильды Бэгшот её не разуверили, да и сколько там было правды, а сколько — фантазии...

Поэтому сегодня Лили и сидела под мантией-невидимкой в номере в «Трёх мётлах», ожидая, когда Дамблдор придёт из школы. Наконец дверь открылась, и директор вошёл, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь и завесив её заклинаниями. Лили сбросила капюшон, и Дамблдор с улыбкой кивнул ей, но тут же пожурил:

— Не стоит так рисковать, Лили. Помни, скольким пришлось пожертвовать ради вашей безопасности...

— Я помню, правда, — виновато кивнула она, снова чувствуя себя школьницей. Ну а что, Хогвартс только три года как окончен... — Но мне важно узнать один момент.

Последние дни Лили мысленно не раз к этому возвращалась — пока не решила, что и правда важно. Она хорошо помнила пятый курс и постепенно рушащуюся дружбу, которая в конце концов оборвалась так громко и некрасиво, на глазах у половины школы. Но проблема была не в одной только «грязнокровке», это Лили могла пережить, особенно когда потом выдохнула и успокоилась. Все они тогда были хороши, если уж по-честному.

Проблема началась много раньше, и одними извинениями её было не решить. Слепому было понятно, что для компании, с которой связался Сев, такие, как она — люди второго сорта, и ничего хорошего их не ждёт. Бывшие сокурсники со Слизерина сейчас поголовно прятались за белыми масками, Лили руку бы дала на отсечение. И иногда она не могла не думать о том, в чём именно из того, о чём она читала и что видела сама, повинен её бывший лучший друг, когда-то сказавший, что нет разницы, маглорождённая ты или нет.

Но если это был он... если всё-таки это был он, значит, была ещё надежда в этом мире, где так многое уже подчинялось Волдеморту.

— Какой момент? — вежливо спросил Дамблдор, не спуская с неё мерцающих глаз.

Лили смотрела, как подлетают к нему чайник, чашка и вазочка со сладостями, и это спокойное, домашнее волшебство так убаюкивало, что она спросила прямо, без дипломатических хитростей:

— Скажите, а вы знаете, что сейчас с Северусом Снейпом? Потому что если он в Ордене Феникса, мне очень бы хотелось это знать.

Чашка замерла у губ Дамблдора, и он покачал головой, а потом ответил:

— Северус не в Ордене. А почему ты так решила?

Лили прикусила губу и постаралась утешить себя тем, что помогать можно, не только состоя в Ордене. Вон Табита, например...

— Сириус же уже рассказал, что случилось? — Дамблдор кивнул. — Мне показалось, я узнала... он был похож и так быстро среагировал на Сектумсемпру...

— Это неприятное заклинание знает не только Северус, к сожалению, — указал очевидное директор.

— Да, конечно, но он же его изобрёл, — возразила Лили, уже совсем не уверенная в том, что видела. — Так быстро его мало кто узнал бы.

Дамблдор отхлебнул чаю, и она нервно переступила с ноги на ногу. Может быть, и не стоило приходить с такими глупостями во время войны.

— Почему это для тебя важно? — спокойно уточнил директор, и она уцепилась за вопрос, на который знала ответ:

— Если это Сев, то он всё-таки понял, что не прав, и изменился. И это правда важно, потому что я хочу верить, что люди меняются. И что мой друг детства — всё-таки хороший человек, которым я его считала.

Дамблдор махнул рукой, и чашка с вазочкой улетели к столику у окна. Он явно размышлял о чём-то, и Лили смотрела на него с надеждой.

— Ну, раз уж ты всё равно вышла из дома... — наконец с лукавой усмешкой протянул он. — Мне нужно забрать одно письмо, да вот незадача, у меня столько дел, что я даже не знаю, смогу ли сделать это сам. Но я собирался зайти за ним после встречи с тобой, а это значит, что его должны доставить с минуты на минуту. Может быть, если ты отправишься сейчас, ты успеешь увидеть, как это делают, и это поможет тебе найти ответы на некоторые твои вопросы...

Лили просияла.

— Куда аппарировать? — спросила она, и, когда Дамблдор взглянул на неё, получила образ тёмного угла, судя по всему, в Лютном.

— Третий кирпич от водосточной трубы, пятый ряд, пароль — моё имя, должно быть сказано голосом, на который не наложены никакие чары, — проговорил директор. — Оставь мне потом вместе с письмом мантию-невидимку — мы с Джеймсом договорились, что я опять её возьму.

Лили нетерпеливо кивнула — и тут же аппарировала в указанное ей место.


	5. P for Pursuit (Portkey)

Когда она стукнула палочкой по нужному кирпичу и шёпотом произнесла пароль, тайник оказался пустым. Она закрыла его обратно, притаилась в углу напротив и решила подождать — если повезёт, она просто оказалась тут первой и скоро всё увидит...

Ждать было неприятно. В воздухе дрожало марево отнюдь не светлой магии, и ни одна из шнырявших мимо теней не вызывала доверие. Один раз Лили показалось, что она увидела кого-то из знакомых авроров, но выяснять она не стала.

Наконец рядом раздался хлопок аппарации, и Лили затаила дыхание, вжимаясь в стену и надеясь, что у прибывшего нет наготове никаких заклинаний против артефактов невидимости.

Но даже если и были — он о них не подумал. На этот раз на нём не было маски Пожирателя, и мантия была другая, но он снова казался смутно знакомым. И это точно был тот же человек, что тогда с Сириусом.

— Альбус Дамблдор, — тихо и устало сказал человек, касаясь палочкой кирпича и кладя в появившийся тайник письмо. Лили разулыбалась: все сомнения разрешились одним махом, уж голос-то она знала прекрасно! Вероятно, не стоило привлекать его внимание сейчас, но потом можно будет попросить Дамблдора ещё раз, и им удастся встретиться и поговорить. Лили очень хотелось услышать от Сева, что наконец заставило его открыть глаза на происходящее.

Пока она думала, Северус трансфигурировал мантию в форменную мантию Пожирателей, достал из складок мантии отвратительную белую маску. Лили поморщилась: с _таким_ Севом ей говорить не хотелось точно.

...Зато, как выяснилось, хотелось другим, потому что, стоило ему сделать шаг от стены, как раздался крик:

— Хватайте его! — и на мостовую швырнули артефакт, разорвавшийся мириадом искр. Северус обернулся вокруг себя, явно пытаясь аппарировать, и не смог, а мгновением позже едва успел выставить щит, отбивая заклинание. Лили знала артефакты такого рода — их разрабатывали в Ордене Феникса ещё до того, как она перестала ходить на заседания.

Но теперь ими пользовались авроры — всё ещё сливаясь со стеной, Лили увидела группу, которую заметила раньше. Хорошо бы, они сами среагировали только на Пожирателя, а не на тайник...

Северус зарычал и искажённым голосом выплюнул череду заклинаний в сторону нападающих, отступая к другому выходу из проулка. Он не смотрел себе за спину, а зря — Лили вот посмотрела и в нескольких футах увидела ещё одного аврора, с недобрым выражением лица заносящего палочку.

Ну уж нет.

— Ступефай! — поднырнув под руку Северуса, в обход его щита, она потянула за рукав и быстро произнесла: — Побежали! У артефакта большой радиус действия.

— Что... — но он быстро собрался и кинул Бомбарду между собой и аврорами, а потом последовал за Лили.

Погнались за ними быстро: ну, ещё бы авроров одна Бомбарда останавливала... Лили кинула за спину ещё несколько Ступефаев, просчитывая, куда надо повернуть, чтобы быстрее выйти за радиус колпака, и наконец увидела подходящий прямой проулок, достаточно широкий, чтобы бежать со всех ног.

— Там тупик! — придушённо воскликнул чужим голосом Северус, но она уверенно мотнула головой, забывая, что он её не видит:

— Нам хватит, доверься мне! Щиты ставь!

Щитов их обоих едва хватило — но у самого тупика Лили утащила их в аппарацию, думая об опушке Запретного леса. Но стоило оказаться там, как Северус сказал:

— Один раз могут отследить, — и перенёс их снова.

У Лили глаза на лоб вылезли, когда она поняла, куда: эту реку и этот обрыв она не видела сто лет. Ну, с тех пор, как переехала после смерти родителей, точно.

Пожиратель вырвал у неё руку и отошёл на несколько широких шагов. Значит, он её тоже узнал.

Лили скинула капюшон и крадучись приблизилась к фигуре в чёрной мантии, едва видимой на фоне немногочисленных огней за рекой. Он был весь натянут, как струна, и готов снова сорваться в аппарацию, но пока что он стоял на месте.

— Не убегай, — попросила Лили, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал мягко. Она, кажется, немного отвыкла быть мягкой. По крайней мере, со взрослыми. — Нам давно пора поговорить, по-моему.

— Нам есть о чём говорить? — спросил всё так же искажённый магией голос, в котором она никогда не признала бы знакомый.

Но незнакомцу нечего было делать на этой поляне над рекой в Коукворте.

— Уж сейчас-то бесполезно притворяться, что это не ты, Сев, — заметила она тем же тоном, что убеждала Гарри не грызть игрушки. Подействовало: человек перед ней вздохнул, тоже стянул капюшон и завозился с запором маски. Белая образина упала с щелчком, открывая худое землистое лицо, всё ещё слишком большой для этого лица нос и непроницаемые чёрные глаза.

— Мы оба подвергаем себя слишком большой опасности, — нормальным голосом сказал Северус Снейп, глядя в землю. Но он всё так же не аппарировал, и Лили, снимая мантию-невидимку, пожала плечами:

— А то ты ничему себя не подверг, когда Сириуса спасал. Спасибо, кстати, за него.

Северуса ощутимо перекосило, и он обжёг взглядом её лицо:

— Поверь, я бы оставил Блэка, где он был, если бы не Секрет!..

— О, — прохладно ответила Лили. — Ты уверен, что стоило мне это говорить?..

Он снова смотрел в землю:

— Прости. Но я не хочу тебе лгать. Я не начал испытывать тёплых чувств к чудесной компании, с которой ты теперь водишься.

— Но, кажется, и растерял тёплые чувства к компании, с которой водился сам? — чуть нажала она, делая шаг вперёд. Северусу особенно некуда было отступать — позади был обрыв; и она продолжала надеяться, что он не аппарирует.

В ответ он просто неопределённо дёрнул плечом, но Лили не для того с ним заговорила.

— Ну же, — сказала она. — Дамблдор тоже ничего не сказал, но я же видела, как ты кладёшь в тайник письмо, и вряд ли это единичный случай. У Ордена Феникса есть шпион среди Пожирателей, это точно, иначе мы бы не узнавали столько информации. Это ведь ты, Сев? Почему ты не хочешь признаться? Ты же понимаешь, как я рада буду это слышать?

Губы Северуса скривила некрасивая усмешка:

— Ты так просто надеешься получить информацию, за которую многие отдали бы руку, Лили? В этой игре манипуляторов тебе ещё расти и расти.

Лили удивлённо моргнула: а он повзрослел. Было время, когда за такие слова он рассказал бы ей что угодно. Стыд в груди смешался с гордостью за него.

— Ты прав, — со смехом сказала она, и теперь моргнул он, удивляясь тому, как легко она признала своё поражение. — Дай-то Мерлин — не вырасту. Я очень устала от тех манипуляторов, что уже есть. А ты?

Северус поколебался, но со смешком согласился:

— Немного.

— Ну вот, мы нашли что-то общее, — удовлетворённо кивнула Лили. И протянула руку: — Мир?

Он смотрел на её руку с явным опасением.

— Это значит, что ты прощаешь... — он не договорил.

Лили кивнула:

— Можешь не говорить мне, чем занимаешься... я останусь при своём мнении. Но Сириуса ты в любом случае спас. Для меня это перечёркивает одно неудачно сказанное слово.

— Помнится, дело было не только в том, что его неудачно сказал я, а в том, что его говорили те, с кем я был ... — тихо проговорил Северус, всё ещё не сводя взгляда с её руки и всё ещё её не принимая.

Лили глубоко вздохнула: значит, он действительно наконец понял.

— Да, — не стала спорить она, учитывая, сколько сама об этом думала. — Именно в этом. И именно это сейчас изменилось, не так ли?.. Я тебя прощаю, Сев, правда.

Он схватился за её руку, как утопающий. И Лили поняла, что всё-таки сейчас он сбежит, едва встретилась с ним глазами.

Но до этого он сказал, почти не разжимая губы:

— Кем бы ни был Блэк, он вас не предал. Но я не был уверен, что после его смерти это не сделает кто-то из вторичных Хранителей. Будь осторожна, в войне и правда всегда есть шпионы. Вы искали их рядом с собой, и хорошо. Но не нашли, а это кто-то, очень близкий к вам, я уверен.

Северус аппарировал, как только её отпустил. Лили не стала пытаться ухватить его за рукав.

Но её и так словно громом поразили его слова, и сейчас она стояла, невидящим взглядом смотря на тёмную реку и пытаясь уложить их в голове, пытаясь понять, насколько они могут соответствовать истине — или насколько она ошиблась в том, что Северус изменился, и не стоит ли посчитать, что он сейчас просто хочет посеять раздор между ней и её друзьями.

А ещё она сжимала в руке маленькую подвеску, что он ей передал при рукопожатии, почему-то ничуть не сомневаясь, что при определённых обстоятельствах это будет портключ.


	6. E for Exhaustion (Evanesco)

Через неделю Джеймс, получив обратно от Альбуса мантию-невидимку, сбежал по делам Ордена, только его и видели, но в этом Лили могла его понять. Иногда ей казалось, что у них осталось совсем мало общего, но вот желание вырваться наконец из этого дома они точно делили одно на двоих. Сириус тоже решил, что уже готов снова броситься в бой, и Лили тихо сходила с ума от одиночества, когда её решила навестить Алиса Лонгботтом.

Лили ужасно обрадовалась этому — но когда Алиса появилась, поняла, что толком не знает, о чём говорить. Она слишком надёжно выпала из дел Ордена и слишком недавно стала вникать в них обратно, а обсуждать подробности маглов и маглорождённых почему-то не хотелось. Общие школьные воспоминания они уже все вспомнили в прошлые визиты Алисы, так что оставалось только сравнивать методы воспитания детей. Чем они и занимались, в общем-то, все эти самые визиты...

Лонгботтомы были редким исключением среди гостей этого дома — не только друзья Джеймса наконец-то. Честно говоря, Лили убедила Дамблдора открыть им Секрет именно по этой причине, но они заходили редко, слишком занятые своими проблемами. Сириус, кстати, был против того, чтобы Лонгботтомов пускали в Фиделиус — но Лили убедила и его, напомнив, что за ними тоже идёт охота, а значит, вряд ли они слуги Волдеморта.

Теперь, конечно, после неуютных слов Сева Лили задавалась ещё менее уютными вопросами... Но нет. Только не Алиса и Фрэнк. Она не хотела и не могла в это верить.

Они расположились на кухне, и светские разговоры о погоде сошли на нет ещё быстрее, чем обычно.

— Я вот думаю, не последовать ли вашему примеру, — Алиса, пришедшая к ней в этот раз вместе с Невиллом, тяжело вздохнула, обозревая незамысловатый волшебный быт вокруг. — Постоянно быть в бегах очень непросто, знаешь ли... Честно, когда нас поймала та сумасшедшая, Беллатрикс, я думала, что всё... Как только Орден успел...

Лили поёжилась, наливая гостье чая. Всё-таки они с Алисой никогда не были близки, и вот сейчас та с размаху наступила на её любимую мозоль.

— Подумай ещё раз, Алиса. Это практически добровольная тюрьма. Я на стенки лезла, пока Альбус не разрешил выходить хоть иногда.

— Ну, у тебя есть Гарри, — Алиса улыбнулась, глядя на то, как их дети пытаются поделить метлу. — И Джеймс всё-таки не чужой...

Лили так кисло на неё взглянула, что Алиса не могла не забеспокоиться, но вслух всё-таки не спросила. Чёртова вежливость, как она ещё осталась у них за время войны...

— Я уже не знаю, может, я поспешила выходить за него замуж, — сформулировала Лили резче, чем собиралась, потому что сейчас её раздражала и мягкая предупредительность Алисы.

И действительно, та, как по заказу, ахнула:

— Лили, ну ты что, ты же не серьёзно?

— Я не серьёзно? — вспыхнула Лили. — А почему я не могу быть серьёзно? Я с ним год встречалась и вышла замуж, потому что мне показалось, что он изменился и повзрослел, ну а на войне жизнь так коротка. Ну так вот, сейчас жизнь замедлилась, а во фразе «показалось, что он изменился и повзрослел» ключевое слово — показалось!

Она остановилась, поняв, что сказала. Алиса смотрела на неё круглыми глазами, а дети, среагировав на громкий голос, перестали карабкаться на метлу и тоже замерли, явно решая, а не заплакать ли.

— Всё хорошо, — Лили подошла к Гарри и опустилась на колено, прижимая сына к себе и одновременно гладя по голове Невилла. — Всё хорошо. Мама не хотела кричать. Ну, ну, Гарри. Ты уже большой, не надо бояться.

Алиса, тоже уже обнимавшая и утешавшая своего сына, вполголоса заметила между воркованием:

— У тебя же сын. Теперь как-то поздно думать о том, что Джеймс несовершенен, — вам нужно сына воспитывать.

— Можно подумать, что разводы есть только у маглов, — всё тем же успокаивающим тоном ответила Лили, чтобы не спугнуть детей ещё раз. — Война, я надеюсь, не вечна. Как и наше заточение здесь. И я уж как-нибудь и сама сына воспитаю, если что.

— Так не делается...

— Алиса, пожалуйста, я решу сама, как делается... — всё-таки в голосе Лили проскочили напряжённые ноты, и в ответ Гарри тоже напрягся — и, разумеется, рядом разлетелась на осколки ваза, едва их не задев.

— Я починю, — Алиса выпрямилась, ища в складках мантии палочку.

— Не надо, — устало вздохнула Лили. — Некоторые вещи не надо чинить, особенно если они давно не нравятся, — её собственная палочка была у неё прямо в рукаве. — Эванеско.

Осколки исчезли, словно их никогда и не существовало.


	7. L for Love (Legilimens)

Лили знала, что напугала Алису. Она, пожалуй, сама себя немного напугала. Когда выходишь замуж в девятнадцать, всё кажется таким... вечным. Незыблемым. Идеальная история любви, о которой не перестают мечтать даже во время войны, и в те последние безопасные (или почти безопасные) дни в Хогвартсе соседки по комнате часто спрашивали, как будет выглядеть её свадебное платье, словно важнее этого ничего не было.

Никто не спрашивал, что будет, если влюблённость сойдёт на нет и она поймёт, что, кажется, поторопилась с решением, если устанет от несамостоятельности любимого мужа в повседневной жизни и его нежелания учиться самостоятельности, а, и ещё у неё на руках будет маленький ребёнок, за которым охотится самый сильный тёмный волшебник современности.

Оглядываясь назад — лучше бы её спросили об этом, пожалуй...

Но развод? Вот прямо сейчас? А куда потом переселяться, это ведь дом Джеймса, а у неё нет своего, тем более скрытого под Фиделиусом?

Сейчас она очень пожалела, что после смерти родителей они с Петунией продали их дом. Тогда это казалось логичным: чем препираться за наследство, проще обратить его в деньги, и Туни вложит свою долю в их с Верноном (о Мерлин) новый дом в Литтл-Уингинге, а Лили переведёт свою в галеоны, которые положит в Гринготтс, и в конечном счёте они окажутся на общем счету с фамилией «Поттер».

О Мерлин ещё раз. Теперь деньги надо делить, а дом — покупать. И заклинать Фиделиусом? Дамблдор согласится стать Хранителем? А пока суд да дело — Гарри будет оставаться здесь, в Годриковой Лощине? Тогда получается, что и она будет оставаться, и это просто великолепно — жить под одной крышей с человеком, с которым развелась, если он вообще не будет против...

Лили вздохнула и потёрла виски. Часть её откровенно возмущалась тем, что она только и думает, что о муже и сыне, словно она не была отличной ведьмой! Дуэлисткой! А по зельеварению уступала только одному человеку на своём курсе!..

Мысли Лили споткнулись, дойдя до «одного человека». Та же часть, что возмущалась до этого, ехидно поздравила, что вот она нашла ещё, как от себя отвлечься. Но, эй, у неё же осталось не так много старых друзей, так что, если удалось с одним из них заново свидеться, то почему бы об этом и не подумать!

Мысли споткнулись ещё раз на слове «друзья», и Лили вспомнила, как Сев цеплялся за её руку тем вечером. То ли в двадцать два она видела больше, чем в пятнадцать-шестнадцать, то ли для Сева что-то изменилось за прошедшие годы... то ли она уже настолько боится потенциального одиночества, что придумывает себе невесть что. В конце концов, можно подумать, он в первый раз реагировал слишком эмоционально, когда они мирились после ссоры. Да он с девяти лет таким был.

...Когда Джеймс наконец вернулся домой, она накормила его и Гарри обедом, убрала за ними, оставила их играть — и, взяв мантию-невидимку, аппарировала в Святой Мунго, не слушая вопросов мужа, куда это она собралась.

Раньше в Мунго можно было брать подработки на изготовление зелий — их вечно не хватало, особенно в такое-то время. Если Лили собралась начинать новую жизнь — неплохо бы подумать, как она в этой новой жизни будет зарабатывать, ну и заодно стряхнуть пыль со своих навыков. Конечно, просто так первой встречной заказ не дадут, но Лили надеялась найти Табиту и спросить у неё, в конце концов, та понимала, почему Лили не может обратиться по официальным каналам.

Нет, Лили её нашла. В некотором роде. Аккуратно позапускав щупальца заклинаний на этаже, где они были в прошлый раз, Лили наткнулась на знакомое эхо магии и, глубоко вдохнув, постучалась в дверь нужного кабинета. И голос, предлагавший войти, принадлежал Табите.

Но когда Лили вошла, то увидела, что над свитками на столе вместе с Табитой сидит Северус Снейп собственной персоной. И сейчас он смотрел на неё не менее удивлённо, чем она на него.

— Вы!.. — сказала колдомедичка, крепче сжимая палочку. А потом посмотрела на Северуса. — И вы знакомы...

— Мы учились на одном курсе, — быстро нашёлся он, и у Лили создалось ощущение, что тут происходит что-то, чего она не понимает.

— Ага... — недоверчиво пробормотала Табита, снова переводя взгляд на Лили. — А вы зачем опять здесь? Не боитесь, что я всё-таки вызову авроров?

— Ну, в прошлый раз же не вызвали, — храбро сказала Лили, оправдывая своё распределение на Гриффиндор. — Так что я хотела спросить — а вам случайно дополнительный зельевар не нужен? Обычно их в Мунго всегда не хватает. А я могла бы варить по заказу. Об оплате договоримся.

Раздался какой-то звук — кажется, это Сев прыснул в кулак. Но Лили смотрела только на Табиту, честно ей улыбаясь. Колдомедичка устало потёрла лоб и спросила:

— Вы с Гриффиндора, да?

— Так и есть, — подтвердил за Лили Северус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Мисс Фурлано, если мы на сегодня закончили... я провожу однокурсницу к выходу? А вы пока подумаете над её предложением...

— Подумаю, да, — мрачно кивнула Табита, пока Северус подхватывал Лили под локоть и настойчиво выпроваживал обратно в коридор, закрывая дверь за ними обоими. В коридоре он её отпустил, но тут же мотнул головой в сторону лестницы и предложил:

— Пошли... Авроров пока нет, это обнадёживает, но не будем навязываться...

— Ты почему меня так быстро утащил? — заинтригованная, Лили последовала за ним. Да и сегодня его было приятнее видеть — в обычной мантии и без всяких масок.

— Ты к ней Блэка притащила, как понимаю? — негромко спросил он, пока они спускались.

— Да...

— Она тебя пролегилиментила.

Лили споткнулась, но удержала равновесие.

— И что я выдала?

— То есть помимо того, что по ночам таскаешь жертв Круциатуса с поля боя? — Северус вздохнул. — Не волнуйся, она не... наша. Не ваша тоже, кажется, но, насколько знаю, и не наша.

Они вышли в сад при больнице, на яркое солнце, но Лили пробрало холодком. Ей очень не понравилось, как Сев сказал это «наша».

— Ей нужно было заклинание, облегчающее действие Круциатуса, — не заметив её реакции, продолжил объяснение Сев. — Но у тебя она его не увидела. Зато увидела нашу встречу, и если б я знал это до того, как сам бы пролегилиментил её, я бы по её объявлению не пришёл.

Он покопался в карманах и протянул ей страницу из «Пророка» недельной давности, с обведённым объявлением, где в очень нейтральных формулировках предлагалось хорошее вознаграждение за разработки заклинаний, облегчающих боль от тёмной магии.

— Тебе тоже нужны деньги? — спросила Лили, прочитав, и Северус, вздохнув, кивнул.

— Она догадывалась, что заклинание мог придумать кто-то из наших. В конце концов, раз авроры ими теперь легально пользуются, прилететь может всем... Но я решил не уходить и продолжать её учить, четвёртый раз приходил, и вот ты. Я потом её как-нибудь попробую обливиэйтнуть, но сейчас нам лучше ей на глаза не попадаться.

— Меня она от Обливиэйта отговаривала, — предупредила Лили. — Хотя я, конечно, не ментальщица. Но я в чём-то рада, что тебя встретила — а то уж не знала, стоит ли посылать сову, или как. Твоя подвеска меня к тебе не перенесла.

— Она не для этого, — согласился Северус. — Чего ты хотела?

— Ну... — Лили помедлила. — Обсудить всё с самого начала, что ли? А то когда ты говоришь «наши», я начинаю сомневаться, что Дамблдор вытащил тебя вовремя. Кто ты на самом деле?

Он помрачнел на глазах, зябко поёжившись и сказав:

— Всё было не так, как ты думаешь. Но кое-что я доказать могу. Помнишь, какое светлое заклинание убивает тёмных магов, если они осмелятся его произнести?

Лили нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить что-то очень знакомое. Северус огляделся вокруг, убеждаясь, что они одни, и достал палочку, но её это не встревожило. К тому же в этот момент она поняла:

— Да! Это же...

— Экспекто Патронум.


	8. P for Prophecy (Patronus)

Из его палочки вырвался серебристый луч, сформировавший силуэт, который Лили знала с четвёртого курса. И почти забыла, что может видеть его не только тогда, когда сама творит это заклинание.

Надо же, столько лет прошло, а они оба всё ещё вспоминали дорогу с поезда до Хогвартса, предвкушение Настоящего Большого Волшебства и стайку ланей, которую увидели, уже почти шагнув под сень замка. Что те делали так далеко от леса? Больше Лили их там никогда не видела. Но тогда они восприняли это как знак и радостно переглянулись, уверенные, что следующие семь лет будут самыми счастливыми в их жизни...

— У тебя всё ещё наш Патронус? — Лили улыбнулась. Светлая магия омывала её ласковыми волнами. Действительно, никакие тёмные волшебник или ведьма такого не сотворят. — Помнишь тех ланей...

— Конечно, помню, — перебил он её, пряча глаза. — Это очевидно, что помню. Лили, послушай, тебе нужно знать обо мне кое-что...

— Интересно, как вы с Джеймсом разнитесь... — тоже перебила она его, и это немного напоминало детство, когда они взахлёб рассказывали друг другу истории и не могли подождать, пока закончит другой. Но сейчас тон был совсем другой. — Он, наоборот, хотел бы многое о себе от меня скрыть...

Северус скривился, как всегда при упоминании кого-то из Мародёров. Тем забавнее было, что заговорил он скорее в защиту Джеймса Поттера:

— Может, не так уж и разнимся. Лили, послушай... это я рассказал Лорду о Пророчестве про вашего сына. Я его подслушал и я передал, но я тогда совершенно не представлял, что это заденет тебя...

Она замерла, широко раскрыв глаза:

— Ты? Это был ты?

Он скрестил руки на груди, но этот жест совсем не выглядел властным.

— Я пошёл в Пожиратели, как ты и думала, — тихо сказал Северус. — С Мальсибером, Эйвери, Ноттом... другими... Лорд обещал изменить если не мир, то магическое сообщество, и я был уверен, что вместе с ним окажусь на гребне славы... и тогда ты меня наконец заметишь и поймёшь, что же такого я находил в тёмной магии, — теперь скривилась Лили, и Северус мрачно кивнул: — Не самая умная мотивация, знаю. За четыре года у меня было время над ней подумать. Но три года назад я подумал недостаточно, и мне хотелось выслужиться как можно скорее. Я услышал пророчество про ребёнка, который способен победить Лорда, и немедлённо донёс о нём. Ещё раз: я в страшных снах не представлял, что речь будет о тебе.

— А что, если б не обо мне, то всё нормально? — спросила Лили резче, чем собиралась. — Ты думал, твой Лорд ребёнку из пророчества и его семье руки пожмёт?

Он горько покачал головой:

— Я вообще не думал, боюсь... Просто спешил передать. А потом, когда оказалось, что опасность грозит тебе... я просил за тебя.

— Только за меня?.. — Лили тоже понизила голос, и в этот раз в нём не звучало резкости. Она знала Сева: ему порой сложно было признавать на словах, что он о ком-то заботится, но ведь под Фиделиусом она оказалась вместе с Джеймсом и Гарри...

Северус как-то беспомощно пожал плечами:

— У Лорда — конечно, только за тебя. За твоего сына в любом случае было бы бессмысленно, он — главная цель этой охоты. У Дамблдора... сначала тоже только за тебя. Он посчитал, что это мерзко. Ты, наверное, тоже так считаешь, но, в общем, я попросил за вас всех и вас всех он и защитил. Хотя странно, что без моей просьбы глава Ордена Феникса не был готов защитить всю семью членов этого самого Ордена.

Лили бледно улыбнулась его ворчанию: в последний год она начала думать, что у Дамблдора тоже некоторые проблемы с заботой о других людях, особенно если она требует понимания, что у них могут быть свои жизни, чаяния и устремления.

— Я... понимаю, почему ты так сказал, Сев, — наконец ответила она. — Хотя да, с твоей стороны это не самые добрые слова.

Он провёл рукой по глазам и спросил:

— Должен ли я просить за Джеймса Поттера? Я?

— А за Гарри Поттера? — предложила она. — Сына Лили Поттер?

Он усмехнулся и кивнул:

— Следовало... но я не подумал. Сразу, по крайней мере. Теперь ты снова перестанешь со мной разговаривать?

Не сказать, что обида не клокотала сейчас в Лили. Обида и разочарование, потому что всё-таки Сев пошёл по той дороге, которую она ему предсказала...

— Что ты сделал потом? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос. — Стал шпионить для нас?

— Да, — на этот раз признался он.

Лили кивнула. Ей хотелось что-то ему сказать, но она опасалась, что если начнёт, то закончит тем, о чём потом пожалеет.

— Мне надо подумать, — сказала она. — Давай поговорим позже. Меня ждут дома.

Судя по тому, как замкнулось лицо Северуса, он посчитал, что это её вежливый способ от него избавиться. Но у Лили сейчас не было сил и желания его переубеждать.

И всё-таки она сжала его руку чуть пониже локтя, прежде чем аппарировать.

А дома, ради разнообразия, её ждали ужин и уснувший Гарри в кроватке.

Лили наклонилась к читавшему «Пророк» Джеймсу и обняла его, прижимая к себе вихрастую голову.

— Кто-то вернулся в хорошем настроении! — удивлённо и радостно прокомментировал неожиданную ласку Джеймс. — Это значит, что ты теперь перестанешь хмуриться, как последнее время?..

— Я спать пойду, — вздохнула Лили, снова чувствуя, что говорит с большим ребёнком. Всё ещё иногда любимым ребёнком, но — ребёнком. — Спасибо, что уложил Гарри.

— Вообще это опять Алиса заходила... — Лили только кивнула в ответ: могла бы и сама догадаться. — Лилс, вечно ты уходишь!

— Ага, — согласилась она, вешая на спинку кресла мантию-невидимку. — Вечно я ухожу. Не кричи. Гарри разбудишь.

Она заснула очень быстро; наверное, потому, что мозг совсем отказывался думать о том, что ей сказали сегодня.


	9. O for Owl (Occlumency)

Самое неприятное, что Лили толком сейчас не с кем было поговорить о том, о чём поговорить хотелось. У них с Севом не было общих друзей, ну то есть, если не считать Петунию, но Лили, всё детство разнимавшая сестру и друга, не обольщалась на тему того, испытывают ли эти двое друг к другу тёплые чувства. Хотя она с удовольствием просто увиделась бы с Петунией... Может быть, так и сделает, раз в последнее время так заедает тоска по тому, что было раньше. Даже если Туни ей и не слишком обрадуется, всё-таки они сёстры.

Но пока что она хотела поговорить о Северусе, и через несколько дней размышлений она всё же попросила встречи с Дамблдором. Ответной совы пришлось ждать долго, и Лили извелась, проверяя каждое утро, не прилетела ли она, и думая, не перехватили её по дороге. Но наконец однажды сова обнаружилась за самой границей Фиделиуса. Сидя на дереве, она недоумённо вертела головой и сжимала письмо с крупным: «Л. Поттер» в когтях, явно пытаясь понять, где же адресатка.

С облегчением вздохнув, Лили вышла забрать письмо и отпустила незадачливую вестницу.

По ответу Дамблдора было понятно, что он серьёзно сомневается в разумности её постоянных вылазок (как будто бы Джеймс не делал того же самого!), но он согласился принять её в гости на уик-энде и даже сообщил пароль от кабинета директора.

Они с Джеймсом еле поделили мантию-невидимку на этот день, и Лили поняла, что надо бы обзаводиться собственной. Пусть те, что ей попадались, не были такими надёжными, чем семейная мантия Поттеров, доставшаяся Джеймсу после смерти родителей, но всё-таки лучше, чем ничего. С другой стороны — возможно, это сейчас было не самой важной строкой в списке проблем.

В последние дни она поискала в книгах и светской хронике истории о разводах в магической Британии и что в таком случае обычно происходит. Информации было пугающе мало, как будто маги женились один раз и навсегда. Даже с маглами. Хотя, наверное, как раз разводы с маглами в «Пророке» не освещались...

По дороге к Хогвартсу от антиаппарационной границы на холме Лили шарахалась от каждой тени, но, надо признать, пока что её путешествия за пределы дома оканчивались вполне удачно. Да, конечно, она ничего такого важного пока и не делала, но, может быть, и дальше не придётся сидеть такой затворницей... Может быть, даже удастся уговорить Алису иногда сидеть с их детьми или найти для Гарри другую няньку, и тогда времени на себя будет больше... И она активнее примет участие в делах Ордена, хотя лучше бы, конечно, война просто закончилась...

Ноги привели её к горгулье у кабинета Дамблдора раньше, чем она рассчитывала, и, сказав пароль, Лили поднялась по лестнице, ностальгически думая, что не была здесь с окончания школы.

Дамблдор вот был таким же, как тогда. Он вообще не менялся всё то время, что она была с ним знакома, и, с одной стороны, это внушало Лили уверенность, а с другой — досаду на то, что он, такой замечательный и незыблемый, до сих пор не расправился с Волдемортом, чтобы они все смогли уже зажить мирно.

Уф. Надо что-то делать с этими вспышками раздражения. Да и к тому же она не упрекать Дамблдора пришла.

Он традиционно предложил ей чаю и сладостей, но Лили отказалась, даже не садясь в кресло напротив него. Вместо этого она подошла к книжной полке, потом к Фоуксу на его жёрдочке, потом к крутящемуся глобусу на каменном постаменте. Машинально отвечая на расспросы о Гарри и домашних делах, она не знала, как начать разговор, за которым на самом деле пришла.

Выцветшие голубые глаза следили за тем, как она мечется по кабинету, и наконец Дамблдор мягко спросил:

— Лили, что тебя мучает?

Она закусила губу, не зная, стоит ли отвечать: в конце концов, шла война, и личные проблемы можно было отложить до её окончания. Но на лице директора было такое понимание, и, хотя Лили ещё с детства, нет, правда, ещё с детства знала, что от всего он не спасёт, тут она сломалась.

— Сев, — понизив голос, сказала она. — Он... он правда просил спасти только меня, профессор? — даже на её слух она говорила жалко. — Я имею в виду, из-за этого проклятого Пророчества... Только меня? Даже не Гарри?

Дамблдор мрачнел, пока она говорила, и почти сердито покачал головой, когда она замолчала.

— Я смотрю, Северусу ещё учиться и учиться скрытности... — пробормотал он. — Но отвечая на твой вопрос: да. Это правда. И попросил за вас всех только тогда, когда я ему напомнил.

Сердце Лили болезненно ухнуло вниз, и она изо всех сил сжала пальцы на палочке, борясь с желанием что-нибудь поджечь или сломать. И одновременно хотелось взвыть или хотя бы расплакаться от несправедливости этого мира: почему её самый первый, самый лучший друг стал этим, этим... Даже если сейчас он шпионил на их сторону, почему ему опять было важно, что будет только с ней, а до остальных нет дела, как будто так и надо...

— Люди разочаровывают, Лили, — умудрённо заметил всё ещё наблюдавший за ней Дамблдор. — Ты ведь знала, какую компанию Северус водил в школе и после неё. Трудно представить, что он вот так сразу мог изменить своим привычкам, но каждый заслуживает второго шанса. Я верю, мало-помалу он всем сердцем перейдёт на нашу сторону, даже если первоначально его привели сугубо эгоистичные причины. — Он добродушно фыркнул, что-то припоминая: — А ведь подумать только, в тот наш разговор, когда он буквально свалился на меня на холме, он начал с того, что умолял меня его не убивать...

Лили моргнула. Моргнула ещё раз. Почему-то, когда Северус и Дамблдор рассказывали об этом разговоре, она представляла, что происходил он в этом кабинете, может быть, не совсем взвешенно и обдуманно, но за чашкой чая и после долгой прогулки от антиаппарационной границы, вот как она прошла только что...

— И вот тогда он попросил меня спасти? — осторожно уточнила она.

— Да, — легко кивнул Дамблдор, и она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, он действительно не понимает или притворяется.

Голубые глаза за пенсне не пропустили, конечно, её дальше положенного. Даже будь Лили искусной ментальщицей, вряд ли бы она так с бухты-барахты преодолела окклюменцию самого могущественного светлого волшебника столетия.

— Ясно, — сказала она, чтобы заполнить паузу.

— Я, кстати, думаю предложить Северусу должность помощника одного из профессоров, — заметил Дамблдор с полуулыбкой. — А потом, может быть, и что посерьёзнее. Как я говорил — второй шанс.

— Ага, — кивнула Лили, бросая взгляд на дверь. — Я поняла. Знаете, профессор, я, наверное, пойду. Там Гарри уже скучает.

— Да, конечно, — одобрил Дамблдор. — Надеюсь, наш короткий разговор что-то для тебя прояснил.

— Прояснил, — согласилась она.

И ещё раз подумала, что надо зайти к Петунии, потому что она очень, очень скучает по тем временам, когда всё было намного проще, чем сейчас.


	10. T for Tuney (Transfiguration)

Трансфигурировав мантию в платье, Лили набрала гравия и начала кидать его в окно. Несильно, но так, чтобы сестра заметила. Та и заметила: сперва за стеклом показалось разгневанное лицо, а потом Петуния вышла на дорожку, неприветливо глядя на Лили.

— Пустишь? — спросила та. — Пока соседи не заметили...

— Вот только поэтому, — поджала губы Петуния, оставляя открытой дверь за собой.

Лили вошла, оглядываясь, в семейный дом четы Дарсли, куда её ни разу не приглашали. Он был... обычным. И похожим на дом Эвансов, разве что чуть побогаче. Ну, вся страна с послевоенных времён стала побогаче. А папа с мамой хорошо жили, но поднимать двух дочерей вскоре после войны было всё-таки нелегко.

Лили хорошо об этом знала, воспитывая сына посреди войны, о которой Петуния не знала практически ничего.

На мгновение Лили отчаянно позавидовала сестре. Если бы можно было раствориться в маггловском мире и понадеяться, что тебя не найдут...

— Вернон не будет против? — из вежливости спросила она.

— Вернон в рабочее время — на работе, — сухо ответила Петуния. — Что ты бы знала, если бы ты и твой муженёк не были лодырями, живущими на пособие...

Лили устало отмахнулась:

— Ладно тебе, Туни, ты же знаешь, как всё на самом деле. И... я прошу прощения, что мы так все повздорили, когда ты нас знакомить с женихом приглашала...

В памяти возникли насмешки Джеймса над Верноном. Нет, конечно, если кто их и заслуживал, то этот напыщенный сноб Вернон Дарсли, но, чёрт возьми, это же окончательно рассорило её с сестрой, а Джеймс обещал все уладить, да так и не собрался...

Лицо Петунии немного смягчилось после извинения.

— Ну ладно, что было, то прошло, — отрывисто сказала она. — Мы квиты — я тебя в подружки невесты не звала.

И Лили тогда очень расстроилась, но сейчас это уже казалось неважным. Поэтому сейчас она просто кивнула.

— Пришла на племянника посмотреть? — с затаённой материнской гордостью спросила Петуния.

Лили вообще-то пришла посмотреть на сестру. Но понимала, что отказ только приведёт к новой ссоре.

— Да, — согласилась она.

— Пошли, — охотно поманила её за собой Петуния, явно стремившаяся показать своё достижение всем, кто зайдёт. — Дидди спит, но он даже спит гениально!..

Лили прошла за ней по дому, блестевшему просто стерильной чистотой. Надо же! Она даже с магией так ничего не отдраивала, сколько же времени у Петунии уходило, это с маленьким-то ребёнком на руках...

Впрочем, ребёнка сложно было назвать «маленьким», как она выяснила, войдя в такую же идеально чистую детскую. В кроватке спал, развалившись, настоящий увалень, статью явно пошедший в папеньку и уже сейчас наверняка не дурак пожрать.

— Красавец, а? — прошептала Петуния, с обожанием глядя на сына. Тот нахмурил брови во сне, но не проснулся. — Посмотри, какое умное лицо! Уверена, наш Дадли такую карьеру сделает!

Лили не увидела в племяннике ни особо умного, ни особо красивого, но тут же одёрнула себя: нечего переносить неприязнь к Вернону на ребёнка.

— Почему бы и нет, — тоже шёпотом ответила она. — Это же ты его воспитаешь.

Петуния посмотрела на неё с явным удивлением, даже глазами хлопнула. Лили опять стало неловко: как всё-таки разбежались их с сестрой дорожки, если они даже добрых слов друг от друга не ожидают...

— Пойдём на кухню, — всё ещё шепча, чтобы не разбудить сына, предложила Петуния. — Чаем напою.

Лили кивнула, и они тихо вышли. Хотя, кажется, могли и не стараться, послеобеденный сон Дадли Дарсли и стадо марширующих слонов бы не нарушило...

Чай был... обычный, и Лили пила гораздо вкуснее, но она, конечно, его похвалила. А чашки были в таких же аляповатых цветах, как ваза, которую Петуния присылала в подарок и которую Гарри, к счастью, уже разбил.

Кухня тоже пугала чистотой, и Лили, не удержавшись, спросила:

— Туни, а тебе кто-то помогает с уборкой?..

— Вот ещё! — вздёрнула нос Петуния, только-только умилостивленная комплиментом сыну. — Думаешь, если я не какая-то там ведьма, то у меня и руки не из того места растут?

— Нет, что ты, просто поражаюсь, как всё здорово, — поспешила встрять Лили. Хотя, честно, всё было чересчур. Ей даже казалось, что она где-то читала о таком, и её снова кольнула неясная вина перед сестрой, которая так и не смогла забыть, что магия обошла её стороной. — У нас с Джеймсом не так... хотя мы сейчас вынужденно оба сидим дома, и, честно, я надеялась, что от него будет больше помощи...

— Ну так и разведись с ним, если не устраивает, — брякнула Петуния, а потом испуганно прижала руку ко рту. — То есть, конечно, это долг женщины — хранить домашний очаг... — попыталась исправиться она. Но потом всё же не выдержала: — Но если он на работу не ходит, то какой от него прок?

Лили покачала головой: Туни испытывала не больше симпатии к Джеймсу, чем она сама — к Вернону.

— У нас война сейчас, Туни, — сказала она. — Мы прячемся. Все решения... лучше отложить на потом.

При слове «война» в глазах её сестры мелькнул испуг, но она доблестно скрыла его за раздражением:

— Вот так я и знала, что не следовало родителям отпускать тебя к этим сумасшедшим... Какая ещё война? Англия ни с кем не воюет!

— Зато её маги воюют между собой, — мрачно ответила Лили, не желая обсуждать подробности.

— И что-то незаметно, что ты прячешься! — не отставала Петуния.

Лили кивнула:

— Я только недавно начала выходить. И, честно... немного скучала по тебе. Ты мне сестра всё-таки, — она отставила чашку и встала. — Но я, наверное, пойду. Спасибо за чай. У тебя очень милый дом. Извини, что не могу пригласить тебя к нам, это слишком опасно.

— Да уж давай, беги обратно к своим психам, — обиженно надула губы Петуния, провожая её к двери. Лили даже отвечать не стала, чувствуя только усталость от того, как мало о чём им сейчас есть поговорить.

Но уже на пороге её догнал тихий голос Петунии:

— Хоть фото племянника мне пришли, что ли...


	11. T for Transparence (Trace)

Северус ждал её на улице у дома Дарсли, тоже одетый в магловскую одежду, в которой ему было заметно неприятно и неуютно. Лили почему-то совсем не удивилась, его увидев, хотя всё равно спросила:

— Ну и как ты меня нашёл?

— На тебя следящие наложили, — хмуро буркнул он. — Угадай, кто. Подсказка: он носит пенсне и передал управление чарами мне, потому что «мне так трудно успевать за вами, молодыми, мальчик мой».

Лили вздохнула:

— Старый...

— Козёл, — завершил Северус с чётким коуквортским акцентом. — Как я ещё жив с такими поручениями — не знаю. Видно, потому, что не очень-то пока Лорду и нужен. Хотя и это Дамблдор планирует исправить, знаешь. Он меня на должность преподавателя зелий в следующем году зовёт.

— Ого, — вежливо удивилась Лили. — Мне он только про должность помощника говорил. Ну что, будешь профессором в двадцать три. Поздравляю.

Северус скривился:

— Да-а... Плюсы: постоянная работа. Минусы: плохая работа, ещё и с детьми. Дополнительная радость: раз Дамблдор мне так доверяет, другой мой работодатель этим обязательно заинтересуется. Но пока что я просто наблюдаю за тобой.

— Мог бы и не наблюдать, — Лили пожала плечами. — Я просто-напросто зашла в гости к сестре.

— Никаких «просто-напросто» сейчас нет. Хочешь попасть под антиаппарационный колпак или прочесть в «Пророке», как над домом Петунии взвилась Метка? — не преминул выговорить он ей. — Что ты так неосторожна, Лили? Ты же знаешь, какая тебе грозит опасность!

— А ты посиди с моё в четырёх стенах и не взвой от тоски, — сквозь зубы ответила она. — Ну хорошо, твоя взяла, уходим.

Она взяла его за локоть, и через мгновение они стояли не в Литтл-Уингинге, нет.

Они стояли в Коукворте.

— Ну спасибо, — укоризненно заметил Северус, глядя на дом в Спиннерз-Энд. — Они, может, и не лучшие родители на свете, но других у меня нет. Я бы обошёлся без Метки и над этим домом.

Близость к родным пенатам его явно нервировала ещё больше магловской одежды, и Лили задумалась, какие у Сева сейчас отношения с семьёй. Но спросить об этом можно было и потом, а сейчас миссис Снейп слишком легко могла выглянуть на знакомые хлопки аппараций, поэтому Лили кивнула:

— Хорошо, теперь выбирай маршрут сам.

Он тоже аккуратно взял её за локоть, не создавая между ними контакта больше или меньше необходимого, и аппарировал.

Теперь они стояли за церковью Святой Клементины в Годриковой лощине, и намёк был понятен без слов.

— Да пойду я скоро домой, не волнуйся, — вздохнула Лили. — Так не терпится от меня избавиться?

Северус посмотрел поверх её плеча:

— Ты же знаешь, что нет. Хотя вообще я думал, что дело обстоит наоборот.

Она задумчиво рассматривала его, не зная, что именно сказать. После истории о том, как он ушёл в Пожиратели, Лили уже практически не сомневалась в том, что Северус в неё влюблён, но поднимать эту тему было... странно. Особенно стоя недалеко от дома, где её ждали муж и ребёнок.

И к тому же она толком не определилась, что сама чувствует к нему.

— Я говорила с Дамблдором, знаешь, — Лили решила перейти к главному.

— Догадываюсь, — с сарказмом ответил Северус. — Именно поэтому он и наложил на тебя следящие, которыми теперь занимаюсь я.

Лили фыркнула:

— Да, да... я про то, о чём именно. Он мне рассказал, как именно ты пришёл к нему... просить за меня. И, скажу я тебе, если уж ты решил быть таким честным со мной, ты бы хоть все детали проговаривал. Потому что «не подумал в горячке первых минут, когда готовился, что сейчас начнут убивать, а потом уже попросил за всех» всё же немного отличается от картины, что ты мне нарисовал.

Он неопределённо дёрнул плечом:

— По большому счёту, результат один и тот же...

— А можно, это я буду решать?

Северус кивнул, с удивлением на неё глядя.

Ну... он всё так же был не очень красив. Хотя, наверное, если бы красота была для Лили главным в мужчинах, она сейчас была бы замужем за Сириусом Блэком (и это ли не пугающая мысль). Но его нынешние чёрные мантии шли ему больше школьных (если, конечно, не считать мантию Пожирателя, и вот этот клубок червей было страшно даже начинать распутывать). И были чистыми и аккуратными. В отличие от волос. Так он, похоже, и не избавился от привычки мыть голову раз в неделю, как в детстве делали в его доме. Ну испарения от зелий, конечно, очень мешали, это Лили знала, но вот она же как-то справлялась. Но, в целом, вид у него был достаточно приличный, и голодом он себя определённо не морил. Даже цвет лица был поздоровей, чем на последних курсах школы — хотя было несколько боязно задумываться, почему именно он чаще бывает на свежем воздухе.

— Сев, а ты где сейчас живёшь? — как бы невзначай спросила она.

— В Хогсмиде. К родителям после школы не возвращался, если ты об этом, — он вопросительно поднял брови, но Лили ничего не сказала. — Комнату снимаю.

— А, и, наверное, одежду сдаёшь в чистку, а еду получаешь с комнатой... — протянула она.

— Ага, а потом иду на задний двор и чеканю галеоны, — хмыкнул он. — Лили, ты правда думаешь, что я бы откликнулся на объявление в «Пророке», если бы мог всё это себе позволить? Нет, бытовым чарам в самостоятельной жизни учишься просто мгновенно, поверь мне...

— Поверю, — улыбнулась она, учитывая, сколько таких чар знала сама. — Но ты же... ты всё ещё изобретаешь заклинания. И зелья, наверное. Неужели это не приносит доход?

— Мне нельзя высовываться, — вздохнул Северус. — Пока... не разрешат, по крайней мере. Так что — Мерлин с ним, буду соглашаться на преподавателя, хоть о крыше над головой не думать.

Это Лили тоже могла понять. Хотя для неё, конечно, это был бы не вариант, даже если бы предложили.

— Но ты же детей не любишь?

— А куда деваться?

Лили подумала, не спросить ли, как он относится к совсем маленьким детям, а не подросткам, но тогда разговор приобрёл бы совсем странный характер.

— Давай посидим как-нибудь в Хогсмиде? — предложила она вместо этого. — Если оставишь адрес, я тебе перешлю сообщение, и мы договоримся, когда встретимся. А то вечно как-то на бегу говорим.

Судя по радости на его лице, всё она правильно поняла на тему того, что он чувствует.

— Конечно, оставлю, — торопливо сказал Северус, доставая обрывок бумаги из кармана. — Заходи. Только будь осторожнее.

— Всегда, — согласилась Лили.


	12. E for Escape (Enervate)

Но, разумеется, удача не могла длиться вечно, и в конце концов Лили поймали.

Не сразу. Даже позже, чем она ожидала. Она успела поузнавать насчёт продажи коттеджей в Хогсмиде, ещё раз встретиться с Петунией и на всякий случай наложить на её дом охранные чары (потому что маглов убивали в их войне, даже если маглы пытались этого не замечать), а ещё — откликнуться на объявление в «Пророке» некой Т. Фурлано, искавшей зельеваров, готовых варить заказы Святого Мунго по средним расценкам.

Поговорили они очень осторожно. Хотя Лили не сомневалась, что объявление было дано прежде всего для неё, они пока только прощупывали почву, пытаясь понять, как говорить дальше. Но Лили хотя бы получила первый заказ.

И она даже поучаствовала в одной операции Ордена!.. Под таким количеством дезилюминационных, что сама порой забывала, что она здесь, но поучаствовала. Джеймс потом дома её встретил с таким облегчением на лице, словно точно не ждал обратно, и попытался поцеловать. Пришлось уворачиваться и думать, что надо бы в ближайшее время уже решить вопрос. Пока всё не стало окончательно неловко.

Вот с Севом она, кстати, так пока и не встретилась. Потому что Дамблдор позвал на заседание Ордена, потом операция, потом Джеймс... да. Окончательно неловко.

Но, в общем, после всего этого было очень обидно выйти из Гринготтса (куда Лили, сдавшись, просто пошла выяснять, как разделяются счета при разводе) и нарваться на засаду из трёх типов в знакомых белых масках. Моргана их забери, средь бела дня же!..

Пожиратели ни разу не смущались этого самого белого дня, и хоть авроров наверняка кто-то уже вызывал, Лили понимала, что до их появления может и не дожить. Аппарация не работает, портключа нет, а трое мерзавцев без остановки плюются заклинаниями, какое тут дожить!

Нет, щиты Лили ставила хорошие. Но реакция у неё всё-таки была похуже, чем за два года до этого, и стоило пропустить одно заклинание, как ещё сложнее становилось увернуться от следующего, и сперва ноги, а потом руки пробороздило алым, вспарывая ткань на пути, и Лили обдало вонью горящих волос, она даже не сразу поняла, что — _её_ волос, и наконец её сковало ледяным панцирем, и холод постепенно подбирался к сердцу...

А потом Лили нащупала в складках мантии подвеску, о которой почти забыла, и сжала её в руке до боли. Она хотела бы сказать, что действовала по наитию — но на самом деле просто искала хоть что-то, что могло бы ей сейчас помочь. Помочь выжить и, желательно, сбежать.

Ну... портключ у неё всё-таки, значит, с собой оказался. Лили не знала, что его активировало и куда её забросит, но с огромным облегчением упала в вихрь переноса, почти уверенная, что где угодно лучше, чем здесь.

Её перенесло в какую-то тесную комнатушку, едва похожую на жилую. Лили попыталась привстать, позвать на помощь... сил не было, но она чувствовала, что рядом есть люди, и стоит только дотянуться до двери, выйти наружу...

Она потеряла сознание, так и не сумев открыть запертую дверь и не зная точно, очнётся ли ещё раз.

В себя она пришла от очень обнадёживающего слова:

— Энервейт!

Голос был незнаком или почти незнаком, но Лили чувствовала, как её тело поднимается в воздух и опускается на кровать, а голос продолжал выплёвывать заклинания, и во второй раз она потеряла сознание уже с большим оптимизмом.

— Энервейт! — сказал на этот раз уже знакомый голос, и к её губам поднесли склянку с зельем, которое она выпила без колебаний. В голове прояснилось, и Лили даже приоткрыла глаза, увидев над собой побелевшего от волнения Северуса и... Аберфорта Дамблдора? Хозяина «Кабаньей головы»? Они встречались последний раз на собрании Ордена два года назад, но вот, значит, куда её перенесло и кто первый её тут нашёл...

— От Хогвартса быстро не прибежишь, — подтвердил её мысли Северус. — Прости, с тех пор, как я там помогаю Слагхорну, сложно сюда успевать... У меня договорённость с Аберфортом, что он проверяет, кто сюда перенёсся, если чары срабатывают...

— Спасибо, — прохрипела Лили, глядя на трактирщика, и закашлялась. — Вам обоим...

— Доигрались? — сумрачно заметил Аберфорт. — Куда вы вечно лезете, молодняк... — Он пошёл к двери. — Снейп, поднимай её на ноги и отправляй домой. А то за вами обоими придут.

Лили приподнялась на локте, чувствуя, как от зелья возвращаются силы, а Северус, наоборот, опустился на пол у кровати, как будто из него выпустили воздух.

— Он правду сказал, — Северус взъерошил волосы. — Подожди немного, и я с тобой аппарирую в Годрикову лощину. Дома я, конечно, всё ещё не увижу, но ты там уж сама дойди... и, подозреваю, Дамблдор тебя в ближайшее время на операции и миссии не пустит. Или вообще куда-то.

Лили кивнула, хотя он сейчас не смотрел на неё и не видел.

— Спасибо за портключ, — сказала она. — Он всё-таки реагировал на опасность?

— Именно. — Северус покосился на неё: — Что это было хоть?

— Твои знакомцы в белых масках...

Северус выругался, как ругались в не самых благополучных кварталах Коукворта, но по лицу было видно — он испуган.

— Они всё-таки начали охоту лично на тебя... — прошептал он.

— Ага, а всем, кого они убивают без личных охот, конечно, легче... — резко сказала она. — Я не хочу забиваться в угол, как мышь, и ждать, когда мой сын достаточно подрастёт, чтобы победить Волдеморта. Я лучше буду стоять в первых рядах тех, кто с ним сражается.

Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. И закрыл. Ну и правильно. Лили шипела бы, как уж на сковородке, если бы ей начали возражать в таком вопросе.

Они посидели так ещё некоторое время — Лили на кровати, Северус на полу — а потом она наконец спросила:

— Сев, ты меня ведь любишь?

Он дёрнулся, оглянулся на неё и уточнил:

— Какие, говоришь, заклинания в тебя попали?..

— Да уж не Конфундус, — пожала она плечами. — Это «да» или «нет»?

— Это «да», — тихо сказал он.

— Давно?.. — спросила Лили, и по его совершенно больным глазам поняла, что давно. Почти добавила: «И что ты молчал?» — но, пожалуй, она не так уж хотела это сейчас знать. Тем более когда всё так же не знала, что сказать в ответ. — Хочешь в гости? — предложила она вместо этого. — Не прямо сейчас, но вообще?

Северус поперхнулся.

— Ну, если забыть, что дом под Фиделиусом... — начал он. — Сомневаюсь, что мне там будут рады.

— Конечно, будут, — уверенно сказала Лили. — Я буду. А к кому ещё ты в гости идёшь, как не ко мне?

— Лили, зачем? — вздохнул он. Но это не было отказом.

— Ну, во-первых, если ты прав, и Дамблдор мне пока запретит выходить и будет следить за тем, чтобы я не ослушалась... посидеть поболтать нам где-то ещё будет и негде, — она пожала плечами. — А во-вторых, я тебя с сыном хотела познакомить. А то, знаешь, пора.

На лице Северуса отразился суеверный ужас.

— З-зачем? — запнувшись, спросил он.

— Ну, в целом, познакомился бы ты уже с героем Пророчества, — рассудила она. — Учитывая, кому ты Пророчество рассказал, и всё такое. И вообще мне интересно, понравишься ли ты ему.

Последнюю фразу он, видно, пропустил мимо ушей, потому что только тяжело вздохнул и утвердительно сказал:

— Ты меня никогда не простишь за это.

— Дело вообще не в этом, — мотнула головой Лили. — Да и я простила... ну, почти, но мы разберёмся. Приходи в гости, Сев. Пожалуйста.


	13. R for Reunion (Reparo)

Лили Поттер не была Хранительницей Секрета дома, в котором жила (кстати! может, самой стать Хранительницей в следующем доме? Хотя... тогда за ней точно будут охотиться днём и ночью), поэтому приглашение в гости требовало некоторых дополнительных телодвижений.

К счастью, Сириус не отказался зайти, когда она позвала, и не отказался выйти погулять, когда она предложила. Удивился, что они не берут с собой Джеймса, но Лили сказала, что хочет сказать ему кое-что наедине, и он искоса на неё посмотрел, но сопротивляться не стал.

Конечно, ему не понравилось идти по пустой улице, где к ним в любой момент могли аппарировать посторонние. Лили это и самой не нравилось, так что она повела его прямиком туда, где по договорённости должен был ждать Северус.

— Ну и? — спросил Сириус, подозрительно оглядываясь вокруг. — Чего ты от меня хотела?

Лили не стала ходить вокруг да около:

— Я хотела, чтобы ты открыл Секрет ещё одному человеку.

Сириус глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение забывая смотреть по сторонам.

— Лилс, уже и так слишком много народа знает, — пожаловался он. — Ты кого-то ещё из школьных друзей решила вспомнить? А может, вы просто в «Трёх мётлах» пообщаетесь, если уж ты всё равно решила вовсю на миссии бегать?

— Могли бы, — согласилась Лили, вставая так, чтобы было удобно перехватить его руку с палочкой, если что. — Но я обещала его и в гости позвать. Сев, скинь дезилюминационные, пожалуйста.

Сириус напрягся, едва она произнесла имя, а стоило Северусу показаться у стены дома всего в паре футов от них, так и вовсе мгновенно потянулся за палочкой. Лили была готова и буквально повисла у него на руке.

— Ты с ума сошла, — зашипел Сириус, пытаясь её стряхнуть. — Сказать Сопливусу? Да как же! С чего вы вдруг вообще разговаривать начали?.. — Он на секунду замер, прожигая взглядом Северуса, который, в общем, тоже стоял с палочкой в руке. — ...Он что, Империо на тебя наложил?!

— А что, очень похоже? — тоже зашипела оскорблённая Лили. — Или, думаешь, я бороться против Империо не умею?

— Да кто его знает! Может, он ещё какой-то Тёмной магии добавил, как всегда!

— Ах так? Сев, — бросила она, — прикажи мне что-нибудь.

— Круциатни Блэка, — скривился Северус, по виду которого было заметно, что он, если что, и сам готов.

— Ага, а потом опять его в Святой Мунго тащить, спасибо, увольте, — вздохнула Лили. — Ну, Мягколап?

Тот уже перестал с ней бороться, но смотреть на Северуса с ненавистью не перестал. Теперь, когда они стояли рядом с одинаковым выражением на лицах, Лили поняла то, на что не обращала внимание в школе, пока они ещё росли: всё-таки все магические семьи Британии слишком состояли в родстве. Такая красота, как у Сириуса, обошла Северуса стороной, но не одно поколение общих предков было налицо.

— Ничего я ему не скажу, — надменно оттопырил губу Сириус. — Только его у вас с Джеймсом не хватало.

Северус посмотрел на Лили, и на его лице читалось: «Я же говорил». Но, надо отдать ему должное, он соблюдал обещание не вступать в свару.

— Придётся, — пожала плечами Лили. — Не ты ли считал, что Долг Жизни надо отдавать в любом случае, кому бы ни был обязан?

— Когда это я успел задолжать Сопливусу... — жарко начал Сириус... и остановился. Всё-таки, несмотря на импульсивность, он никогда не был глуп.

— Лили, — сквозь зубы сказал Северус.

— Сириус же не предал мой Секрет, верно? — сказала она ему. — Не предаст и твой. Ну, Мягколап?

— Это неправда, — севшим голосом сказал Сириус.

— Неправда — это то, что ты не сдох бы под Круцио, Блэк, если бы не я, — практически плюнул Северус. — А если б даже сбежал, в тех кустах тебя бы нашли очень быстро. И не подумай, что мне хоть сколько-то понравилось лезть в твою тупую голову, чтобы узнать, где ты встречаешься со связным!

Рука под пальцами Лили обмякла: Сириус поверил. Но с большей симпатией смотреть на Северуса не стал. Впрочем, это и не было её целью.

Зато он полез в карман мантии, достал клочок пергамента и быстро что-то написал.

— Читай, сейчас уничтожу, — сказал он, и Северус качнулся к ним, к пергаменту, который сунули ему под нос. — Инсендио, — мстительно сказал Сириус, но Северус вовремя отшатнулся, а шальную искру на мантии прихлопнул ладонью.

— Мы можем идти? — спросила у него Лили, и он кивнул. — Хорошо.

Теперь, когда дом видели все трое, идти было недалеко, и вскоре они уже стояли на пороге.

К которому так удачно решил подойти Джеймс.

И теперь Лили стиснула руку Северуса, чтобы и он не достал палочку. А Джеймс, похоже, вовсе вышел без неё, словно у них сейчас не шла война...

— Что _он_ здесь делает? — Джеймса, казалось, вот-вот хватит удар. — Мягколап!..

— Долг Жизни, Сохатый, — скривился Сириус. — Я не мог отказать.

— И он — мой гость, — твёрдо ответила Лили. — Сев, пойдём сразу наверх, Гарри как раз сейчас не спит? А Джеймс с Сириусом, если хотят что-то обсудить, могут сделать это на кухне.

— Ещё ты ему моего сына показывать будешь! — вспыхнул Джеймс.

Но до того, как он кинулся в драку, Лили пригвоздила его к месту взглядом и вытащила палочку сама.

— Я сегодня старалась мешать всем друг друга проклинать, — разделяя слова, заметила она. — Но если очень надо — могу начать сама. Если уж мы собрались спорить, кому я могу показывать _и моего сына тоже_.

В спину им, когда они поднимались по лестнице, ничего не прилетело. Лили даже почти удивилась, а Северус и вовсе пробормотал:

— Если что, я как раз драку очень даже ожидал...

— А я всё ещё хочу её избежать, — откликнулась она. — И так хватает.

Гарри встретил её лучезарной улыбкой и звонко воскликнул:

— Мама!

Лили подняла сына на руки, не стесняясь помогать себе заклинанием, а то так никакой спины не хватит, и заворковала с ним, краем глаза наблюдая за Северусом. Тот оценивал обстановку: чистая, светлая комната, игрушки, хорошая мебель, маленькая метла в углу комнаты, кубики с буквами, только что кружившиеся в воздухе, а теперь падавшие один за одним, потому что Гарри отвлёкся.

— Ты хорошая мать, — наконец вынес вердикт Северус. Лили фыркнула. — И... он похож на тебя. На Поттера тоже, но на тебя больше.

Гарри обнимал Лили за шею, пряча лицо в её волосах и только иногда с любопытством поглядывая на гостя. С незнакомцами он первый не заговаривал, так что Лили представила:

— Гарри, это Сев. Он друг.

— Сев, — повторил Гарри, но так и продолжил прятаться.

— У нас не очень много людей бывает, Гарри нужно привыкнуть, — объяснила она, садясь рядом с кубиками и спуская Гарри на пол. — Сев, иди сюда. Поможешь нам алфавит учить.

Судя по сложным эмоциям на лице Северуса, он предпочёл бы драться с Мародёрами. Но Лили подтолкнула к нему кубик, и он, вздохнув, послушно махнул палочкой, поднял кубик в воздух и отправил к лицу Гарри.

По задумке кубики должны были называть буквы, которые были на них написаны, но конкретно этот Гарри видел так часто, что запомнил.

— Это «А»! — ткнул он в кубик пальцем до того, как тот издал хоть звук, и от выброса стихийной магии того снесло прямо к верхней полке шкафа, прямо в поставленную там вазу.

— Ай! — огорчилась Лили, когда осколки с цветочным узором посыпались вниз. — Это мне Туни только на той неделе дала!

Северус взял один осколок и критически осмотрел узор:

— Ну... не самая красивая ваза...

— Лучше предыдущей, — возразила Лили. — Репаро. Некоторые вещи стоит чинить.

Снова целая ваза заняла своё прежнее место, а кубики снова закружились вокруг Гарри, называя буквы и составляясь в слова.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты всё ещё будешь пытаться подружиться с Петунией, — заметил Северус, глядя на танец кубиков.

— Я неисправима, — пожала плечами Лили. — Хочу, чтобы меня любили те, кого люблю я. Заметь, я и тебя снова в свою жизнь втащила.

— Я был не очень против, — хмыкнул он. — Жаль, что это ненадолго... Когда начну преподавать, слежка Лорда за мной слишком усилится, чтобы я смог сюда приходить. Я и так вас достаточно подверг опасности.

Лили посмотрела на него и, кажется, наконец в чём-то определилась. Поэтому накрыла его ладонь своей и сжала.

— Мы все в опасности с тех пор, как появился Волдеморт, — сказала она. — Ещё раз, я не собираюсь скрываться и ждать, пока за мной придут. А уж ты-то тем более не смей никуда прятаться! Ведь признался уже, что меня любишь.

— Зачем мы об этом говорим? — на Северуса было жалко смотреть. Хотя ладони он не отнимал. — В конце концов, ты... ты уже выбрала. У вас ребёнок, — он кивнул на Гарри, со смехом ловившего яркие кубики. — Я упустил свой шанс по собственной глупости...

Лили вздохнула и, придвинувшись к нему, прислонилась лбом к лбу. Если он сейчас пользовался Легилименцией — тем лучше, она не хотела тратить лишние силы на то, чтобы убеждать его в своей искренности.

— Забавно, что вроде бы волшебная Британия в этом плане маглов обогнала, а, тем не менее, о выходе из ситуации сказали только я и моя очень даже магловская сестра, — проговорила она. — Сев, ты ведь вырос со мной в магловском мире! А тоже считаешь, что у браков не существует разводов, похоже...

Он моргнул, переваривая то, что услышал, а потом преобразился просто в одно мгновение, стал совсем другим, не похожим на обычного себя, и Лили еле сдержала смешок. Она и так уже как-то едва не засмеялась в неподходящее время...

Но на этот раз он, кажется, не обратил внимание.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Туни...— пробормотал он. — Хотя если уж ей не понравился Поттер... — Но тут он посерьёзнел: — Хотя нет, Лили, это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Я же не смогу на тебе сейчас жениться, учитывая мою роль...

— Так, — она отстранилась, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь. — Тебе никто и не предлагает, вообще-то...

Северус дёрнулся, как от удара, и, кажется, аппарировал бы, если бы она его не касалась.

— Тогда...

— Тогда в крайности не впадай, а? — вздохнула Лили. — Сев, мы только заново начали общаться. И я очень, очень этому рада, но какое жениться? Один поспешный брак у меня уже есть.

— И чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил он, глядя в сторону.

— Посмотрим, — сказала она. — Я ещё сама толком не знаю, я ведь совсем недавно поняла, что ты меня любишь. И я точно не знаю, а влюблена ли я в тебя, хотя мне очень хочется узнать. Мне тебя жутко не хватало — но я была уверена, что ты так и сидишь по уши в Тёмной магии, и даже не думала тебя искать. Разберёмся, хорошо? Мне вообще ещё Джеймсу сообщать, что я с ним развожусь...

— Хм-м... — Северус посмотрел в сторону двери. — Сейчас? Тогда понимаю, зачем ты меня позвала. Вот что, когда они начнут во всём меня обвинять, прикрой хотя бы от Поттера — он сам по себе не очень страшен, сноровку всё-таки потерял, как и ты... Не смотри так, это правда, и это исправляется тренировками... Так вот, Блэк не терял, но один на один я с ним справлюсь.

Лили засмеялась, шутливо стукнув его по плечу:

— Сев, прекрати. Естественно, я скажу Джеймсу, когда мы будем наедине. Это всё-таки наше личное дело. Сегодня ты просто тихо и мирно уйдёшь, правда?

— Ну, если ты так хочешь...

— Хочу, — она начала вставать, но он перехватил её за руку, и она остановилась, глядя на него.

— Я услышал про «не знаю, влюблена ли» и «хочется узнать», — серьёзно сказал Северус. — Почему, Лили? Я ведь всё испортил.

Лили прижала его руку к своей щеке и порадовалась приятному ощущению.

— Я как раз недавно сказала: некоторые вещи стоит чинить. Если они достаточно дороги. Пойдём на кухню, Гарри надо накормить.

— Как ты планируешь обойтись без драки, я не знаю... — пробормотал он, вставая вслед за ней и глядя, как она снова поднимает сына.

— Уж как-нибудь обойдусь, — решительно заверила его Лили. — И, Сев?..

— Да?..

— Почитай пару книжек о воспитании детей. Пригодится.


End file.
